A Work In Progress and the Missing Prince
by MissRoseLee
Summary: A story that happens in between "Adventure is out there" and "Hidden Treasure". When Ratigan is starting to feel the sudden burdens of growing old, a golden opportunity arrives for him to replenish his old desires of adventure... add in his old arch nemesis Basil there to help him, Dawson the doctor, and as always his loving wife Rosalie. Will the professor feel young once more?
1. Chapter 1

"The young czar of Russia is missing. He was set to make an announcement of his engagement to Princess Tasha of Northern Zimbabwe-"

"Quite an odd pairing.."

"…Yes." Basil continued. He shook his head "Well, Prince Petya was betrothed to the young princess, and agreed to change some arrangements once he was crowned czar-"

"Were we invited to the wedding?"

Basil stomped his foot down "Your highness, I implore you that you pay attention! This is very crucial material concerning the safety of our own country!"

The queen sat at her throne, resting her head on her palm. She sighed and waved to Basil, who stood with a notebook in front of her royal highness. He tapped his foot down as she sighed again "Proceed…"

"…. Thank you. Russia has made very important peace agreements with our fair nation. The agreement is set to be signed in fourteen days time… that is when he will be crowned. The Russian authorities and government has agreed to not make any movements until the prince is found." He sighed "Unfortunately if he does not return.. They are threatening to breech the agreement of peace and take over our monarchy.. by force if they must."

"What?" the queen gasped "Who is enforcing this? They cannot be simply permitted to take over my crown… my entire life… my people?" she softly touched her crown "Who would have the heart to breech this agreement?"

Basil worriedly looked up at his monarch "The royal adviser Roshka Rodrickovich Valsilovna has taken over the place while the prince is still missing… Even the prince's grandmother Grand Duchess Valeria Nikolaievna has no power!"

"This is horrifying!" the queen fanned herself "What shall I do? I need to stay here in London! I have no authority!"

"Your highness!" Basil bowed to her "If you will allow me, I will go myself and find the prince! My assistant Dawson and myself will take on the mission. We will find the prince, and return him back to his throne far before any hostile takeover will take place."

The queen rose from her chair, stepping down the steps of her throne "That is not an accurate search crew… I will send two of my finest agents…" she motioned for a guard to join her side. Basil's lip twitched, he stumbled "Y-You're majesty if I may, I am more than capable of taking on this mission without any hired help. The queen chuckled "If you may Sir Basil, these two are more than capable of assisting you." She turned to the guard and whispered in his ear. Basil raised an eyebrow and carefully pondered "Your majesty, if I may inquire: Did you happen to ask-"

"Yes… Yes I did." The queen said promptly.

* * *

Ratigan's head rose up from his office work, hearing cheering from outside. He rolled his eyes and continued. He then heard a large cheer again and growled, heading outside in a huff. By outside, it was clear they were still inside their lovely abode in the sewers. The lair had a large chalk drawing of a baseball diamond, for each of the bases stood large human sized gold coins. "What in the world are you doing?"

Charlie, a little young mouse, stood with a long piece of wood "We're playing baseball!"

"What?"

Fidget laughed "We're playing baseball! Rosalie taught us! It's a big deal in America right now!"

"Clearly." He said bitterly "I truly hope this 'american' activity has not rotted my child's brain?" he inquired. Charlie laughed "Come on Poppa! It's fun! You use this long stick, called a bat, then you hit the ball… and if you hit it, you get to run to each of the bases! And if you hit all four! It's a home run!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds primeval.." he said, oozing with sarcasm. He looked to the floor "I do hope this is not permanent.." he looked to the boys, setting up all of the equiptment "Boys, meeting in my office… now."

"AWWWWwwwwwwwW.." the group collectively moaned. Charlie looked at Victoria, and they groaned "Great. Kill joy is quitting the game.." Charlie said.

"KILL JOY?!" Ratigan quickly turned, his cape flapping "Charlotte Marie-"

Charlie ran up to her father, dragging the bat behind her "Daddy, you're acting like kind of a kill joy! Can't we just finish our game?" she gazed at his unenthused smile "Alright… looks like the game is finished." She turned and felt a force grabbing the bat behind her. Ratigan took the bat and mumbled "I'll show you a kill joy.." he marched up to the base and gazed right into Bill's eyes, as if hoping he'd set him a flame "Throw the ball."

Bill shook and slowly took a breath. He grabbed the ball and threw it back, time had stopped, Ratigan took a breath and swung the bat hard, giving the bat a hard and loud crack, it disappeared behind the pipes and Ratigan cheered along with the others. He ran to the first base, not noticing a large puddle in his way, he slipped and landed hard on the ground with a thud. He ached and groaned as he shook, feeling his back spasm and crack "Oh! OW!" he shouted "Get Rosalie!"

* * *

Rosalie, a beautiful tan mouse with shining green eyes rested a hot pad on Ratigan's back and sighed, he laid on the bed belly down, with a frustrated mope on his face. "She didn't mean to say it James…"

"Yes she did!" he groaned "Ow!"

Rosalie shook her head "She is an eight year old LITTLE girl… I know what strength you have… you could rip her in half in one go!" she sat on the bed beside him "It's your own fault you-" she giggled "Threw out your back after running into a puddle…" she giggled again.

"You find my pain funny! You're just like the rest of them!" he groaned again and attepted to rise up, only to flop back again. Rosalie kissed him gently on the head "I just find it funny your taking it so seriously." She saw him mope "If it means anything to me… I married you because of your seriousness.."

"Honestly?"

She laughed "Besides being adventurous, kind, and spontaneous.." she saw him smile with pride "I knew if you were serious, you would take our marriage seriously if we were to be married.. and being handsome is a perk."

"Hmm." He pondered playfully "I guess you really do like me.." he rose up slowly "Ohhh.. I am in pain… I am getting old.."

"Don't be like that!" She stubbornly rose up off the bed.

"How?"

"It's part of life! James, you act as if I married the crypt keeper!" Rosalie laughed heartily.

"That what it feels like! I threw out my back! Playing a game of American cricket-"

Rosalie crossed her arms "Baseball-"

"Whatever." He interrupted her again "What happened to the good old days? The wonderful things I've accomplished and all the prestige.." he looked at Rosalie "Rosalie, my darling… almost all the time there is a case that needs solving.. or someone who has gone missing! We met and fell in love through a inpromtu kidnapping!" he looked at himself in the mirror "I am getting older and my life hasn't even been fulfilled to its entire potential! It is as if we're retired from our adventures-"

"We are James!" she said insistently "I didn't want to give it up either… but we had made an agreement. Remember?"

He waved his hands "Yes, yes I recall! We had agreed when Ellianna was born that we would not partake in any risky adventures at the 'risk of her and the children's safety' those were your exact words!"

"Yes they were! And I had hoped you weren't so hesitant about it!"

He quickly ignored her "Who knows when I'll throw my back out again! I am getting old my dear! Everything is creaking and breaking! I am ten years older than you!" he walked up to himself in the mirror, noticing his stomach protruding "I'm getting fatter!" Rosalie met him in the reflection "And I love you even more for it!" she patted his stomach "You know those sweets aren't just for you.."

Ratigan kissed her cheek "But you're just the best cook in this house!"

"I'm the only cook in this house!" she laughed.

Bill knocked on the door and opened it slowly "Sir?

Ratigan turned "Yes Bill?"

"You have a special summons from the queen… she says that it is urgent!"

Rosalie and Ratigan looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

The queen sat across at a large table and sighed, finishing her sentiment"So you see… the prince is gone and without him reclaiming his throne, I'm afraid that our monarchy will go to ruin…" she stood straight in her chair, with confidence and grace "Now you must understand this mission will not to fruition without the two of you."

Rosalie hesitated, carefully twisting her wedding ring in frustration "Your majesty, with all due respect.. our family… I mean.." he stuttered, being afraid to upset the queen in front of her "James and I are sadly retired from this kind of work.. I truly don't want to upset you but we cannot do this right now." She insisted.

The queen sighed "I do not believe this was an agreement my dear. I had my highest expectations that you would take the responsibility of the mission along with Sir Basil. It was either you and Sir Ratigan or no one else."

Rosalie gasped "Oh your highness… well.."

"This is to help our fair nation. Think of all the prestige you will bring us! You are our only hope! Please!"

Ratigan's eyes brightened at the sudden words that left her lips moments ago. He stood up quickly right as Rosalie spoke "I'm really very sorry my queen, we will-"

"Be taking this assignment!" Ratigan finished for her. Rosalie gasped along with the queen, who quickly stood from her seat "Oh Excellent!" she ran to Rosalie and hugged her tightly "You are wonderful! I will go alert Sir Basil at once! We must send you off to Russia immediately!" she let go and ran out of the room, confidently and proudly. Rosalie shook her head "Wait… WHAT?" she looked over at Ratigan, who grinned innocently at her "Whoops?" he giggled again.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT in the WORLD made you say yes!?" Rosalie demanded as they walked through the pipes. She stomped in the small puddles in a rush "James!?"

Ratigan turned around "Darling did you say something?" he touched his chin with his finger "I wonder what kind of weather it is in St. Petersburg?" he pondered aloud "We should pack your winter coat… the blue one with the faux fur on the bottom… I've always liked that one on you.." he smiled "Yes… and I should pack my black coat!" he giggled "Yes! And the hat!"

"James?!" Rosalie turned.

"Yes, my dear what is the matter?" he said smiling behind him, staring at his wife. Rosalie shook her head "What is the matter?! You're not even listening to me!" she stomped ahead of him, stomping her feet along the way. Ratigan shook his head "Isn't this what you wanted? My dear, we were just speaking of the opportunity to live our lives! To surround ourselves with culture, far off places, ADVENTURE!"

Rosalie turned "I meant someday, not at this moment!" she huffed "How are we supposed to just drop everything and leave! ALL THE WAY TO RUSSIA!"

"My dear, it isn't that far off!"

"You don't even value my voice anymore James." She turned, and crossed her arms, she slowly spoke "How am I supposed to even… I mean…" she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples "I can't even think right now."

Ratigan's ears flopped down, he had felt terrible. Rosalie had leaned on the wall of the pipe "I just don't know if I have it in me anymore James… I'm afraid. I'm a mother now." She said with such love in her voice "If I'm gone, what is going to happen to them?"

"Rosalie. I had no idea that you had felt this way…"

She bitterly chuckled "Well… we have no other choice now. What are we gonna do?"

Ratigan touched her hand gently, and took his other hand to touch her face tenderly to face him "Rosalie… I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you… I was not thinking at all… considering your own feelings. I will take on this mission alone-"

Rosalie shook her head "Don't think you're doing this without me!"

"But I assumed-"

Rosalie held his hand tightly "Honey, you married me… till death do us part… I am going to keep that promise as long as I roam this earth." She grinned "Besides, I wouldn't want some Russian woman to steal your heart away from me."

He kissed her on the cheek "That my love, is something completely unimaginable." He took her hand "But are you positive? Do you really, honestly want to do this with me?"

"Yes." Rosalie said, with positivity in her voice. She smiled hopefully "I have always wanted to go to Russia after all." She stood and grabbed his cravat, bringing him closer to her "But please James.. confide in me before you do anything insane.. I love you for everything… especially your honesty."

He kissed her tenderly "I promise. I promise and I will honor it."

They started walking down the long pipe, Rosalie then stopped and smacked her head "Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Ellie! And Charlie. Who is going to watch them?"

"Penelope and Girdy I presume?"

Rosalie paced back and forth "They are out in the country for the next three weeks." Ratigan smiled "We can have Bill and the others do it!" Rosalie snorted "No way on this earth am I allowing your former thugs to watch my newborn child!"

"Well, you know they are protective! Rosalie come now, what harm will they do?"

* * *

Charile moaned "But why don't we get to come?" Victoria nodded "Yes why don't we get to go to New Orleans with you?"

Rosalie avoided eye contact with them. Ratigan and herself had agreed to not tell the children a single word about what they were doing. Obviously, it would entice the children to leave with them secretly. Rosalie took a long breath "Because, we are just working out some paperwork that I needed to get done before I left New Orleans… I need to…" she stopped "Sign a few deeds over to Grandpa Richard."

"But why go to New Orleans?" Victoria asked "Couldn't they just send the paper work to you?"

"No. I need to be there in person!" Rosalie said and started pushing the children out of her room "Now out, out, out… I can't have you two sneaking into my luggage."

"We would never!" Charlie stood outside the door. Rosalie giggled "Yes you would! And that is why I got Bill to bring me the smaller luggage." Charlie ran past her "I can still try!" She jumped on the luggage and attempted to try it to no avail. She huffed "How dare you order small luggage! Fine. But when you get there I know you are gonna miss all of us!"

* * *

Before they had to leave, Rosalie held her soft little baby close. The little tan mouseling was wrapped in her favorite yellow blanket, clinging to her mother's gold flower necklace around her neck. Rosalie gazed right into Bill's eyes "Remember, she loves mashed carrots… and when she sleeps, put her stomach down and sing a little to her… let her get at least 8 hours of sleep or else she'll be restless during the night time.. and don't give the kids sugar.. they can have either a cookie or a small piece of candy… Charlie also has a book report due, so read it with her and have Fidget put Ellie in her bouncer…"

Ratigan looked at his watch and spoke "Rosalie, if we are to catch our train.."

"Oh of course." She handed the baby to Bill and then pulled her back "But if you let her sleep on her back that is fine too…" she tried again, Bill was happy to take the baby until she pulled away again "And Victoria loves to have her hair braided right before bed. If you can do a fishtail braid that is fine, but a regular braid will do."

"Rosalie!" Ratigan said, holding his pocket watch in his hand.

"Right." She held the baby and grabbed her suitcase, walking away from them.

Bill looked at the kids "Um… Mrs. Ratigan?"

Rosalie walked back and handed the baby to Bill "Goodbye.." she said softly, tenderly kissing her head, then Charlie, then Victoria and P.J. and Fidget…just because she was stressed so much. She headed to the pipe, and turned back to the group, only to have Ratigan pull her back.

"Who knew New Orleans made her so nervous…" Victoria said.

"Probably boat travel…" Charlie said "So, what are we doing tonight? Are we gonna party?"

Bill shook his head "No way. Your mother would kill me faster than your father!" he took Ellie and walked down the hall to the nursery "Come, come little one! Time to lay you on your…." He stopped and thought for a second. Charlie yelled behind her "Stomach!"

"Right!"

Charlie rolled her eyes in annoyance "Well, Well… we're gonna have quite a time here.." she huffed and yelled behind her again "In other words... I'M ALREADY BORED."


	3. Chapter 3

Basil cleared his throat, they made it straight to their boat cabin and Basil quickly slammed the doors. Rosalie jumped at the sound and looked around the small suite "Basil, where is Dr. Dawson?"

"He is actually taking a well-deserved break out in Paris as we speak Miss Hampstead!"

"Ratigan?" Rosalie said, correcting him.

Basil shook his head "Forgive me Miss Hampstead, I simply have no time to remember surnames.." he closed the curtains, hiding the view of the vast grey sea "Whatever… I have spoken with Dawson about the assignment prior to leaving and he has agreed that the only option is to join together with.." he stopped and cleared his throat "Miss Malone-"

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow and sat squirming with interest "You invited Carmen?" Ratigan turned in interest "Basil, you sly dog." He laughed "You had the gall to invite Malone on this assignment?"

Basil huffed, crossing his arms like a child "Miss Malone is a very important asset to this crew. She has very important skills and connections that even I have no connection with!" he glared at the two, who stared at eachother and started to giggle "This is not a reason to be near her!"

"Oh I understand perfectly well.." Ratigan said with a sly grin "She is an important asset.."

Rosalie appeared at Ratigans side "VERY important." They both laughed together as Basil huffed loudly "This is not a laughing matter!" He rolled his eyes "You are both children."

Rosalie stopped laughing and sighed "Alright Basil, we were just joking! Don't be so sensitive… What is Carmen doing?" Rosalie nudged Ratigan, who stopped and stood straight as a pin, he was still shaking from laughing "Yes Basil. What is the news?"

Basil took a breath and stood professionally "Carmen Malone.. is joining us on this assignment. Right now she is attempting to breech agreement with the Grand Duchess and the Advisor. I can see within the letters that the Grand Duchess is more than happy to change the agreement, while Advisor Roshka is not moving away from his decision. The prince's betrothed Princess Tasha on the other hand is very adamant of finding him herself… she is very headstrong." He laughed "Unfortunate for the Advisor, she is a rebel.. And according to Carmen's letters.. she is without a doubt on our side."

Rosalie shook her head "But fortunate for him that she is a foreigner, just like us."

Basil sighed "Yes, fortunate for him is that we have no jurisdiction in Russia whatsoever."

"Can't wait." She said sarcastically.

Basil walked along the cabin, gesturing to Rosalie "Your job will be to receive any kind of information from the Dowager empress about Prince Petya. She is more than willing to give us information about him and his last whereabouts." He then gestured to the tall grey rat sitting next to Rosalie "The professor and I will take a chance to 'tour' the castle grounds with Advisor Roshka and get to know this man with cruel intentions."

Rosalie yawned "And what exactly will we do in the meantime? The prince is still missing… are we just going to be sitting around while he is hidden somewhere?"

"Miss Hampstead… the only way to reach the result, is to go through a process."

Ratigan crossed his arms "Advisor Roshka sounds like a prime suspect."

"How would you know?" Basil asked, sarcastically.

Ratigan chuckled "He has taken over the entire Russian country. He is breeching Prince Petyas original agreement for peace. He refuses to make any agreements, and the piece de resistance-" he flourished his cape "He was one of the last people seen with the prince!" he laughed "Ha!"

Rosalie tilted her head "What does that last one mean?"

He patted her on the head like a child "It only adds to the speculation that he was the root cause of it! And I have heard that Roshka has happily signed off as the one to take the monarchy if the prince happens to go missing or die!" he laughed "See? He is the villain in this tale!" he quirked a brow in a cocky manner "I know the acts of any villan.. just leave this arrest to me." He giggled "Hopefully my medal that is awarded to me is somewhat larger than yours Basil, old boy."

"You sound very confident." Basil took out his pipe and began to light it up. The flame danced around his finger. Ratigan took his light and lit his cigarette pole "I happen to be very confident.. I am a former evil genius… now only a genius with a hint of evil." He said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

As soon as they reached the docks, they soon reached a train that took them all across the vast Russian country side. Large cherry orchards surrounded the area, with wide lakes and willows giving shade to those resting beneath them. They soon reached a small train station, the train reached a very slow stop and released smog and dust. Rosalie wiped the window of the surrounding fog and opened it quickly "Carmen?!"

A pure white mouse with long black hair turned quickly. The stunning beauty walked to the train, just as they were walking off the small loading dock of the train. The humans boarded off the train as Carmen made it across the cobblestone street. Carmen laughed and embraced Rosalie "There is my favorite mouse!" she touched her shoulder "You look amazing my darling."

Rosalie grinned "Good to see you Carmen." Carmen stroked her hair "I love the short hair! How is the baby?" she asked inquisitively.

"Without me? I'm sure she's as miserable as I am.." She said with a giggle. Carmen adjusted her wide brimmed red hat and swiftly turned to meet Basil's adoring gaze "Hello Mr. Basil."

"Carmen.. You look lovely." Basil said, holding the large boxes of luggage. Carmen shrugged her shoulders "I just slipped something on… but thank you. You look handsome."

"Your welcome." Basil stumbled "I-I mean your thank you.. er.. thank you." He said and quickly marched ahead of the group. Carmen whistled "That way, Basil."

"Yes." Basil said and quickly ran off to the small carriage. The two women watched the stressed man as Rosalie whispered to her "What is going on with him? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… This is the first time we've seen each other since the debacle in Bejing."

"That long?!" Rosalie said loudly. Other mice looked around and she whispered lower "Don't you see how love struck he is by you?"

Carmen grinned "Well… yes… the attention is real nice, but I am just waiting for him to take the first move. Of course, he is a leader." She said, looking ahead of her and shook her head quickly "But I have no time for this… I have missions that I have to get done including this one…. So get stepping."

Ratigan took Rosalie's arm and walked closely between them "Any news on the prince?"

"Princess Tasha and I have found nothing on the prince… we've even gone to some of the seedy areas… nothing. Zip."

"You have the princess involved?" Ratigan asked inquisitively. Carmen shrugged her shoulders "She has no other choice.. She must stay until the affair is over and… it's kind of immature… but in her words 'her love for her prince' is what is keeping her here."

He said unasuringly "Oh… I am sure that is a good reason."

Rosalie sighed "It's love."

Carmen rolled her eyes "Gross." And off they headed… to the palace to meet the ruthless Advisor Roshka in the heart of Russia.


	4. Chapter 4

The group moved along the trail in the large carriage. Rosalie gazed out of the window at all of the large circular domed buildings, museums, and snow lining the streets. Basil gestured outside, to one of the much larger buildings "You take interest in the design?"

"I just think it's all so grand and beautiful, that's all… I just wish the children could see it." she sighed "I never thought I'd be in Russia…It's amazing."

* * *

Charlie groaned "It's amazing…. I am bored out of my wits." Victoria looked up from her book "I'm not bored." Charlie rolled herself off of the bed and sighed again "Because your nose is stuck in a book! That can't be all your gonna do while we have the lair to ourselves?"

"I am going to behave and be a good example for once. Somehow I always get into trouble when I do things with you."

"HA. Ha…" Charlie sarcastically laughed "We have a regular comedian in the house."

Bill knocked on the door to their room "How are you children fairing?"

Charlie plopped on the bed, moaning into her pillow. Bill laughed "I am guessing not very well."

Victoria sat in her chair, not leaving her eyes from her book "The Princess is bored out of her wits."

Charlie flipped over and threw the pillow at Victoria, "Bill, can't we have some kind of party? Just a small get together?" the green lizard shook his head and slightly smiled "I'm sorry Miss Charlotte… but your mother and.." he gulped "Your father, would positively rip me to shreds if I did that!" he saw Charlie, sadly nodding, her white ears flopping down. She huffed and laid on the bed in a huff. Bill bit his lip nervously "Well… maybe a small party…"

"BILL YOU'RE THE BEST!" Charlie jumped up and hugged him tightly around the waist. She skipped out of the room. Bill yelled after her "No loud music! Or messy foods!" he spoke to himself "I am in a lot of trouble.." he looked at Victoria "Miss-"

Victoria shook her head "I decide to opt out of anything… I am not going to get in trouble." She turned a page "I am predicting things will go wrong in about one hour." She looked up gently "I'll be in here.."

Bill nodded "Alright.. I am just going to make sure that Ellie is safe in her crib." He walked to the next room and all that was heard was a loud gasp "ELLIE IS GONE!" Bill, in a panic, ran into the children's room "VICTORIA!"

She hopped out of her seat quickly "How can you LOSE A BABY!?"

"I don't know! I left her in her crib to nap and then… POOF?!"

Victoria shook her head "She's a baby, not a magic trick!" she threw the book "That was quicker than I thought!" she huffed "We need to find her!" she saw Bill standing dumbfounded "GET GOING!" Victoria ran out and yelled out in the lair "Charlie! Party is cancelled!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" her voice was heard on the other side of the lair.

Bill screamed "YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO KILL ME!" he screeched "AFTER YOUR MOTHER DOES!"

* * *

Carmen walked out of the carriage last, holding her bag close to her. She followed the others into a large underground hall from the crack in the human sized gigantic palace. The others stood silent as Carmen walked up to the guards… finely dressed men, in red uniforms with gold medals attracted to their chests. She whispered her matters to the guard, who gently spoke and she whispered again. The guard skeptically looked at the others, specifically Ratigan, who stood taller than the two hulking guards at the door. The door slowly opened and a small butler, a mouse with grey ears and a dark curly black mustache under his nose gazed at them and snuffed "The dowager will see you now…"

He led them up to a large hall, where the Dowager Empress Valeria sat on the large throne. The empress stood, with a sparkling gold crown on her head. Underneath, was a long trailing grey veil that slid down the throne. She stood proudly in a velvet dark green gown with a white high neck lace blouse underneath. She had kind and stunning blue eyes that brought out her slick white hair that was pulled out of her face. She smiled gently "Miss Malone. It is good to see you again."

Carmen bowed "Your highness I have returned with my friends."

She marched down the steps and immediately let out her hands to greet them, she took Rosalie's hands and kissed her three times on the cheek "It is wonderful to see you! The correspondents of the queen are welcome to my fair nation anytime!"

Carmen smiled "These correspondents were sent by the queen to find your grandson!" The empress sighed "Yes.. my beautiful Petya… such a handsome boy too." She opened the locket hanging around her neck to see a picture of Prince Petya. He was a handsome white mouse of sixteen years with bright blue eyes and greyness around his round ears. He stood in a royal uniform, with a crown glistening on his brow. She gently closed it "He's been gone for so long… he now seems like a distant memory!"

Carmen's eyes saddened "That is why we are here… before the coronation, we will find him!" she said hopefully. Valeria growled "Oh that Roshka! How dare he barge in here and take charge like that as if I had not a single say in any matter in this nation!" The butler gently touched her arm "Your highness please calm yourself."

"I will Ivan!" she slapped his hand away. The little butler cowardly pushed back and let go. Carmen tilted her head "Your highness, how long until the coronation?"

"Just under ten days.." she sighed "And Roshka has decided to host a ball tonight for all of you.. in your honor and your gallant search for the missing heir."

Ratigan quirked a brow "Strange he would have a party for such a sad turn of events your highness." Dowager Empress Valeria chirped "Well, it is the only way that a true Russian must celebrate the savior of our nation!"

Rosalie smiled "We are going to find him your grace.." she gazed around the palace "You have such a beautiful home!"

"Oh it is really nothing, I have no control over the funds since my dear husband had died and passed the throne to Petya.." she started to tear up "My poor boy.. Please find him."

Carmen nodded in a determined fashion "We will! And where might I ask is Princess Tasha?"

The empress grimaced "Oh! Poor girl went out last night as you recall! The Princess goes out in disguise some nights with Miss Malone and searches for hours for her fiancé. Princess Tasha refuses to leave until he is found.. quite a determined girl."

"I understand that." Rosalie said with a laugh, slightly staring at Ratigan who smiled in return.

The queen continued "Well. All I know is that he disappeared the night before the wedding and the coronation was to happen. It was quite a stir and still is… luckily our people and myself still have hope." She clasped her hands together "Now, let me stop talking.. and let me show you to your rooms! You have a ball to prepare for!"

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the ball had begun. The sun had set on the beautiful and tall buildings that Russia had to offer, falling into a dark but stunning view. The human palace was all aglow with tall metal lanterns and candles. Below, a small window shined with the same intensity. It was a small window that seemed ordinary at first, but it was a fine window looking into a fine and fancy event.

Inside, hundreds of mice were gathered in the palace ballroom dancing, having drinks, and being as happy as they could be regarding the circumstances. The Dowager Empress was sitting at her throne, well, technically Prince Petyas' royal throne. Beside her, was a light brown furred fruit bat, with beautiful dark wings trailing beside her arms. She had beautiful midnight black dreadlocks that rested down her back, and a golden crown resting across her head. Her light lavender eyes began to worriedly dart around. The dowager noticed this "Princess Tasha please do not pace like that, it is not lady like."

Princess Tasha sighed "If what I am doing displeases you.. then just see what I do after this party."

Empress Valeria laughed, watching the guests of the ball "Your highness you are getting yourself worked up! Please attempt to enjoy yourself tonight!"

The princess rolled her eyes "How can you remain calm while Petya is still out there? We should be having another search party out in the countryside!"

"As we did to no avail." The Empress said. She remained her calm façade "We have special guests here to take care of this nuisance-"

Princess Tasha scoffed "Petya is no nuisance."

The empress stood and cheered "Ah there they are! Our special guests!"

Ratigan and Basil stood at the bottom of the stairs, both in matching tuxes of black with a white cummerbund and black buttons down the front. Ratigan looked at him and Basil returned the glare. Basil fixed his cuff links and muttered "I was not planning on bringing this particular tuxedo."

"As was I… My wife simply had fine taste and had said this one fit me best."

Basil rolled his eyes "Good excuse."

"Mine simply fits me better."

"Braggart." Basil scoffed "Is everything a competition for you?"

The dowager laid out her hands to be received "I am so happy to see both of you! And in such fine suits!" they both kissed her hand at the same time. The empress stood by Ratigans side "I have taken the liberty of dressing your adorable wife myself! Very traditional garb here. No expense spared!" she looked up the stairs "Ah! Here she is!"

Rosalie walked gracefully down the stairs in a traditional Russian gown of gold. it was a long sleeved dress with gold trimmings on the bottom. The train trailed behind her along with an intricately sewn bustle in the back hanging with golden beads. Rosalie's short hair was slicked back, with a small golden butterfly clipped into her hair. She was every vision like a dream, and even Ratigan was impressed. He took her hand and gently kissed it "You look like a princess."

Rosalie laughed "It's just a dress."

"Just a dress!" Valeria smiled "Oh pish posh! This is the most elegant piece I own!" she clasped her hands "Now, go, be merry, drink, have fun!"

Basil brought up a hand in protest "Your regalness, if it is possible, we would love to have a word with Advisor Roshka if that is possible-"

"Oh just go and have fun tonight, please! Go!"

Basil was about to go after her, until his arm was gently grabbed "Basil-" he turned around to face Carmen, dressed in an elegant midnight blue ball gown "Basil, not know.. be patient and we will have our chance."

"But their prince is in peril, is that something we have forgotten?" Basil's brows furrowed. Carmen shook her head "I understand… but we are in unknown territory not under our jurisdiction. So, the best thing to do right now would be to listen to the Empress and do what she says.." she smiled "So… let's have some fun." She grabbed Basil's hands, who protested "Carmen… I-"

She placed a finger on his lips "Come, come.. dance with me…". Basil hesitantly placed his arms in the correct position; left hand holding hers, and right on her waist. They swayed around the floor, Basil keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. Carmen was starting to do the same. She whispered gently in his ear "The princess has told me that Roshka explores some of the seedy areas of the city."

"As you've said."

"But, he was seen with some other generals working with the palace… what could that mean?"

"They could be searching for the prince just as we are?" Basil quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you think?" he asked. Carmen sighed "I just don't trust them…" she rested her head on his chest "Maybe I'm just wrong." She heard him chuckle "What? What is so funny?"

Basil smiled "You are never wrong… even when your wrong.. you are right."

Carmen laughed with him "I've missed you." Basil blushed darkly and he cleared his throat "Yes… well… I have missed your presence as well."

* * *

Rosalie moved with Ratigan across the floor. Her eyes glazed to the throne and she smiled "Is that-" she let go gently and walked towards the princess, Ratigan attempted to stop her "Wait! You can't just approach royalty like that-"

Rosalie walked to the throne to face Tasha, worriedly sitting on her throne "Excuse me?"

"Yes? May I help you?" Tasha rose an eyebrow. Rosalie curtsied to her "Are you Princess Tasha?"

The bat nodded "Yes I am." She tilted her head "And you are?"

"I am Rosalie Hampstead-Ratigan… I am-"

"Ratigan?" she quirked a brow and thought for a moment "OH! Of course! You're the couple that are helping me and Miss Malone!" she cheered "You are here to find Petya!"

"Yes we are!" Rosalie chirped happily. Tasha stood and bowed low, crossing her arm across her chest in a dignified manner of respect "I am Princess Tallayla Luna Tashiti." She smiled "You may call me Tasha."

Rosalie hesitated and bowed in the same way in respect "And I am Rosalie.." she laughed "You may call me…. Well anything you want your highness." Tasha took her hand "Oh you may stand… I only do this as a way of respect in my country.." her ears flopped down "Unfortunately we are not there." Rosalie gazed at her large wings trailing behind her. Rosalie gasped, without knowing the Princess was watching her "You are now noticing my wings?"

"I'm sorry.. but I didn't know you were-"

"A bat?" she shrugged her shoulders "It is alright.. I am not dangerous. I am an African Fruit bat." She fluffed her wings just a bit "In Africa, my kingdom is made most of our species." She cringed "Unfortunately we don't have many visitors because of the hatred for our kind.."

Rosalie quirked a brow "Why?"

"Bats are known to be natural enemies for other small animals.. but they do not understand.." she laughed "We are all vegetarian!" she laughed again "Of course a small bug now and then! But we are completely on a meatless diet!" Rosalie laughed with her, then slowed down her pace "But why, may I ask are you hated so?"

Tasha wiped her face from a quick tear "It is easy to judge upon how someone looks. With these fangs and these claws and even my wings…. Something I see as beautiful is seen as dangerous to others. It is hard for anyone to see good in a creature that fills people with fear." She said solemnly "But you would not understand would you?" she quipped. Rosalie shook her head "No I would not. And I'm very sorry your highness."

Princess Tasha nodded and walked to her throne "Well, thank you."

"But I know someone who has…" she took a sigh and looked over her husband, who was standing feet away curious and fearful of what Tasha and her might be saying. She smiled and gently touched her shoulder "I happen to be married to that rat over there." She laughed "But don't let him know I called him that. The only reason being is because he has been ridiculed all his life for being who he is. He has been under the same circumstances as you. The same hatred, people have and still hate him for what he is. But.." she smiled " **I** learned to love him for everything that he is and what he could grow to be, then I grew to love more and more of him… maybe some of your subjects could see that as well."

The princess stifled a laugh "You sound so much like Petya…" she sighed "Thank you for your kind words." Rosalie smiled, just as Ratigan approached the throne. Rosalie wrapped an arm around his own "Your highness, this is my husband.. Professor Ratigan." He gently walked up to the princess and kissed her hand, gently making her smile "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance your highness."

Tasha smiled at Rosalie "I can see why you have chosen him." The rat smiled back at his wife, standing between the two women "Your highness, do we have any news on the prince?"

Tasha hushed him "We musn't talk here.." she whispered closer "We must meet later tonight.. meet me in two hours on the second floor."

The trumpets sounded loudly as the wide doors began to open and the announcer tapped his staff down "Announcing the presence of Advisor Roshka Rodrickovich Valsilovna." The announcer pounded on the floor with his staff. Roshka entered the room, he was a weasel…. That was not intended as an insult. He was a brown furred weasel, a little smaller for his size. Around his eyes were covered with black fur that brought out the bright color of his bright yellow irises. He wore a general's hat with a long green coat with medals attached to his chest. His long and powerful legs strut down the long red carpet, as everyone kept silent, watching the general adviser walk down the aisle. He made it up to small steps to face Ratigan, Rosalie and Princess Tasha. He took one small glance at them and then faced the crowd. His threatening stature faced the crowd with authority and both grace at the same time. His voice rang through the air, loud and deep, surprising for such a skinny and small man.

"My friends and countrymen! I have been on the search for our missing prince!" the crowd cheered, except the Dowager Empress and Tasha. "Our facts have led us far and wide, from the rivers to the countryside! The coronation is upon us and unfortunately if our beloved monarch is not found, our only option would be to place me in the position." The crowd began to gasp "But please do not panic! If our country would understand that if we are to survive- THRIVE in our fair country, we must have three things, courage, pride, and hope! Will you all help me bring this to fruition?" he shouted in the air to thunderous applause.

Carmen whispered "This is not good."

"With all this support on his side… this is going to become more of a struggle than we thought."

"Now everyone go! Be merry! Drink!" he then turned his attention to the three behind him. He marched up to them, Ratigan gently covering Rosalie from any quick attacks. Roshka growled "I have only one thing to say to you two, it is atrocious that strangers would come into my territory—" he stopped and grabbed Ratigan squeezing him tightly into a hug "And not say hello with a proper Russian greeting!" he said happily. Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Roshka and Ratigan exchange hellos in a proper Russian manner. Roshka let him go and kissed him three times on the cheeks and patted his back with his gloved hands "It is a pleasure to meet the criminal turned hero of England!"

Ratigan, still confused, let out a relieved chuckle "Advisor Roshka-"

"Please! Comrade call me Roshkasha! We are going to be fast friends Professor Padraic Ratigan! I can already see it on the way!"

"Just James to you then!" he said with a laugh. They started to talk to one another like friends until Rosalie let out a cough. Roshka turned "And how could I miss the most famous and beautiful wife of my new friend!" he laughed and took her hand, kissing it. He then did the traditional three kisses on her cheeks. Roshka nudged Ratigan "What a beauty! Are you at all Russian miss?"

"No sir.." Rosalie nervously said.

"Too bad to hear! Such beautiful women descend from our great land!" he placed an arm around Ratigan "Now, professor I would love to speak with you privately! And possibly drink into my private stock of Vodka!" The professor's eyes lightened with anticipation for the vodka, but also something else he had in mind "I would love to!"

"Come Comrade! To my private quarters!"

Rosalie grabbed onto Ratigan's sleeve, he immedietly turned to face her "What are you doing?!"

"The only way to find the prince is through him… I'll stall him while you and Princess Tasha search the castle tonight!"

Rosalie nodded "I understand… but James you can't handle Vodka.. it's too strong for you!" she whispered.

He laughed "If there is one thing you don't know about me, it is that I DO know how to handle my liquor! Be careful."

"You too…" she whispered again.

* * *

 **ROSHKASHA IS A MORE INTIMATE NAME FOR ROSHKA! RUSSIAN NAMES ARE SO MUCH FUN!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright… group A, what news?"

"Nothing!" Fidget said in a panicked tone "We searched through the south end of the pipes and we couldn't find her."

"Group B?" Charlie said "Anything?"

Bill shook off the water and sludge off of his clothes "I swam through the pipes and nothing! It's hopeless."

Victoria shook her head "Now come on Bill, it's not your fault that you forgot to lock Ellie's crib and left her door wide open leaving the youngest child of my Aunt and Uncle to her impending doom.." She pleasantly smiled "But no pressure upon you!"

Bill grabbed his hat, wringing it of water, that started to drip onto the cold floor "I'm done… your mother is going to kill me, then your father… then your mother… then your father."

Victoria patted him on the back "Alright let's not lose our heads."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" he clutched his neck. Victoria patted him gently on the back "Now come on Bill, just a joke.. we are gonna find her! I promise, we'll search high and low."

Charlie rolled her eyes, and her face froze up above her. Her voice was in a low whisper "T-T-Tori.."

Victoria was comforting Bill "Not now Charlie I don't need one of your quips right now.."

"This isn't a quip!" she grabbed onto her coat, shaking her cousins sleeve.

Victoria turned to her "What? What do you want Charlotte! We need to be serious!"

"Remember you said we need to look high and low?"

"Yes?" Victoria asked, suspiciously.

Charlie pointed upward towards the pipes "I don't think we searched high enough." Lo and behold, on the highest pipe in sight, Ellie was crawling along the pipe, chasing a little small bug crawling along the pipe. She attempted to touch it, but it started to crawl even faster. Ellie crawled and started to lose her grip, but hold herself up and continue crawling. Victoria screamed "ELLIE!" he grabbed Bill and practically threw him and Fidget towards the supply closet in the back of the lair "Go get a ladder! Or a sheet! SOMETHING! GO!" she shouted up the pipe "HANG ON ELLIE! WE'RE COMING!"

* * *

"Now comrade! We drink! We must celebrate your arrival, your search, and completion of your mission to find the prince!"

"We are drinking to evens too far ahead aren't we?" Ratigan said with a chuckle.

Roshka quirked a brow and continued pouring into small glasses "OH! Then that gives us an excuse to drink more!" he said with another hearty laugh. Ratigan searched around the office, seeing pictures of his prestige and also pictures of the royal counsel, the prince and himself. There was also another picture of the prince, standing closely with Roshka in a brotherly manner. Ratigan turned to meet Roshka sitting at the table with the shot glasses.

Roshka sat and smiled happily, pulling a large bottle of vodka from behind him. It was a large bottle that took two hands to hold "This is my best bottle! I've kept it for years.. although I have drank a few of my own accord." He laughed and grabbed two small shot glasses "Now, before we toast, we must take our glasses and raise them to the sky! We cheers to our health and shout 'Zazdarovje!' It is traditional!"

They both raised their glasses and cheered "Zazdarovje!" They both clinked the glasses together and drank. Ratigan downed the shot, and shook his head. The room began to spin for him and he took a hold of the table and Roshka laughed "Oi! Looks like someone cannot handle their vodka eh?"

Ratigan laughed, a little uncomfortably "It is quite strong." He rubbed his head. Roshka took another shot, cheering silently into the air and taking a drink "I almost forgot! You must breathe through the nose!" he laughed. The weasel then quickly darted to his pantry, taking out a large loaf of rye bread "Works best with Rye!" he took out another jar of pickles "And these!" he laughed and rested the jars on the table "Now we drink in tradition! My apologies comrade!"

* * *

Rosalie and Tasha headed to the stairs, soon to be stopped by the Empresses Butler Ivan "And where preytell are you two ladies going?"

Rosalie quickly lied "Powdering our noses!"

"Your noses seem fine to me." He said, flicking his nose in the air. Rosalie quirked a brow and looked around the ballroom, seeing a larger mouse sitting down alone and sad. She had long blonde hair and a dress that fitted the large woman well. Rosalie's ears flopped down and she walked towards her whispering something in her ear. The woman's eyes widened and then she marched up and took Ivan, the mouse two times smaller than her.

Ivan struggled to break free "What-what are you doing madam!"

"The lovely lady told me you wanted to DANCE!"

"What!?" the large lady turned, allowing Ivan to look over the shoulder of the larger woman and see Tasha and Rosalie heading up the stairs of the palace.

Rosalie laughed "That was a close one."

"He's been a nuisance since I've gotten here.." Tasha opened the door to her room. Rosalie looked inside the small room and sat across from the bed. Tasha sat on the other side "Now I will tell you everything… up until the night Petya was taken." She took a breath and started "It was the night before the wedding."

FLASHBACK…

The sky glittered with all the stars in the sky, Petya and Tasha walked out onto the courtyard of the palace "The empress won't let us alone Petya…"

"Don't let her change your mind.." Petya said, his blue eyes shining happily. Tasha nervously fiddled with her fingers "I don't know how we are going to do this.."

"It is the species thing isn't it?" he touched her and she turned away. He used his finger to touch her face and pull it towards his "Tasha… Please.. be honest with me.." Tasha's lavender eyes turned to meet his and she nodded softly "How is this ever going to work… No one approves of this at all.." she started to storm off into the night. Petya followed loyally behind her. Tasha rolled her eyes "Petya no.."

"Tasha yes…"

"I'm a bat.. let us start with that.. and you are a rat.. I'm from Africa.. you're from Russia… can't you see what they want from you?" she crossed her arms "They want someone from your land. They want someone who is not like me." Petya jokingly looked at her. Tasha smiled a little optimistic "What?"

"Remember how we met?"

"You were exploring the territory with Roshka and part of your soliders… you almost fell over one of the cliffs after getting separated from your crew-"

"And then?"

"I saved your life."

Petya smiled, his flawless teeth glimmering in the moonlight "And then?"

"We fell in love." She said with a small smile, rolling her eyes at him. Petya grabbed her by the shoulders "That is it. We fell in love. Not a single person has a say in what we are." Tasha turned to him, her lavender eyes gleaming into his pure blue ones. Tasha held around his neck "But Petya, look at us." She took his hand firmly and motioned for the fountain in the middle of the garden. She had them both peer into the reflection of the blue pool "I see nothing but differences… they see nothing but differences…"

"And?" he asked as if it was no problem. He tilted her chin to his eyes "Both of us are different, but I see what I want in my life… not what anyone else wants for me." Tasha held his hand tightly and kissed him passionately on the lips "I love you Petya."

"I love you too Tasha."

Rosalie sighed "I'm so sorry this happened to you Princess." Tasha sighed with her "It was to be the happiest day of my life.. for both of us."

"So people disagreed on the marriage?"

"Mostly because of how rushed we took things 'too fast'… and I had to agree. We had only courted a month before the marriage was announced... and by the day of the wedding.. I was standing at the altar to no one."

Rosalie gasped "I'm so sorry…" she held her hand and squeezed it "I promise we will find him." She looked around the room, at all the paintings and all the intricate gifts. She leaned on a wall "I bet you he is right under our noses!" she waved her arm, tipping over a vase on accident. The vase fell gently on the table, connected to the wood. Rosalie noticed a round button underneath and spoke aloud "What in the world-" she prssed gently on the button and soon saw that the wall had opened up to reveal a large hidden door. Rosalie and Tasha looked at eachother "Well… I'd call that just pure convenience…" she grabbed a lantern off the wall and motioned for the princess to go first "After you, your highness.." they both scurried through the dark door, then suddenly the door shut on its own and the vase propped back up to its original position. Rosalie whispered behind the door "No turning back now."

* * *

Ratigan laughed wildly, taking another shot within his grasp. Roshka was finishing the end of his joke and the two men laughed happily enjoying their vodka. Ratigan felt down in his pocket of his tuxedo, feeling the small pistol. He took a breath and sighed happily "Roshka I have misjudged you completely!"

"it is alright! I must admit I have become quite intimidated with the crime lord of London in my palace!"

Ratigan quirked a brow "Oh you know I am a former crime lord…" his voice slightly darkened "Though I do tend to have a darker side to me from time to time. Only to get what I want." He chuckled, placing his hand on the gun. Roshka smiled and took another shot, he took a laugh to himself "As do I my comrade… as do I."

They remained completely still. Staring into eachother's cold eyes. Ratigan and Roshka continued to stare at one another, as if time had froze before them. They suddenly shot up quickly, reaching for eachothers weapons. Ratigan aimed his small pistol right on his heart, not quivering for a second. Roshka on the other hand took out a slightly bigger revolver out of his own coat, and aimed it on the same spot; Ratigan's heart.

The two stood, smiles creeping on their faces. Ratigan chuckled "I should have known."

"Yes you should have." Roshka said in a serious tone "Now tell me everything you know about the prince."

"What?" Ratigan asked "He was taken! Kidnapped! Don't you recall?" he said sarcastically. Roshka rolled his eyes "Enough of this sarcastic banter! Now you will tell me where the prince is or I will end your very life right where you stand!"

"I don't know where he is! I was sent here to find him! Now you tell me where he is!" he cocked the gun at his opponent. Roshka quirked a brow "How should I know? I am asking you!"

Ratigan slightly calmed his position, then sharply held back the gun in its tight position "I don't have any clue where the prince is… why would I know?"

"You are the criminal mind of London! I read all of the articles on you before your arrival, taking over the monarchy just sounded too good doesn't it!"

Ratigan rolled his eyes "You didn't read everything… I was honored by the queen for saving her life and the monarchy from Damion Xavier Salazar only a couple months ago!" he said with a laugh "You my _comrade_ has not done the proper research. Shame on you."

He gasped "I have not read that issue yet! But I can see that you're obviously lying! I should have known from the minute that you walked in that you were behind this horrible crime against our country! It is always the English! Pointing out our vastness of country and pushing your crumpets and lousy tea into our business!"

"Ha!" Ratigan said "You Russians and your excessive hubris! From your sour pickles to your cheap and worthless vodka!"

Roshka gasped "How dare you insult my great country!" his face became enflamed with rage "And our VODKA! I shared with you like a comrade! I cannot believe I trusted such a fake and a con as you! As if you were starting to like my amazing beautiful country!"

"I rest my case you braggart! You are some kind of walking cliché! The signs were right there! You obviously kidnapped the prince the night before his wedding and coronation, hiding him until you had the chance to take over, then when he reappeared, you'd take the opportunity and have him executed along with the dowager empress! Then you would banish the princess at first chance unless she became your queen!" he took a breath "AND you would kill her for control over her country in Africa! Tell me I'm wrong!"

Roshka scoffed "You are WRONG!"

"What?!" Ratigan said "How can I be wrong?! I am a former criminal! I know that is what I would do without a doubt!" he huffed, still aiming the gun.

"You really are a criminal mind!" he said "I would never pull such a ridiculous crime! I am loyal to my future king and my country!" Roshka pulled up his gun proudly. Ratigan quirked a brow "But how could you? You were the last one with the prince that night.." he thought aloud "You were the last one… you are taking control of the royal position-"

"Temporarily!" the weasel said, his yellow eyes widening "I did not even want the position to begin with. They forced the position on me. I had to take it." his ears flopped down. "Prince Petrusha was my best friend." Ratigan relaxed on his gun position as Roshka spoke "I was his friend before I was his advisor.. to be wrongly accused of killing my friend-" he corrected himself, taking a small breath "My brother. Is an accusation I would not dare to take credit for." Roshka placed down the gun as did Ratigan. Both men stood. Roshka turned from him, wiping his face of any tears, he would not dare embarrass himself in front of another man…. It was not done in his country.

Ratigan's own life flashed. His memories of being judged on his appearance… his memories of being hated and accused of crime… which soon led him down the path he went. He wouldn't dare to wish the same on this young man…

Ratigan slowly stepped to the young man, placed a hand on his shoulder "I shouldn't have judged you upon first glance.. I too know of your pain. Please forgive me Roshka."

Roshka turned and shook his hand "Roshkasha is more intimate name.. among friends."

* * *

Rosalie shook with fear, walking through the dark tunnel "Have you ever been down here before?" she asked quietly. Both girls were deep down in the tunnel darkness and silence surrounded them except for the light that Rosalie held in her hands. Tasha shook her head "No… I haven't." she gasped at a sound "What was that?"

"I don't know…" she touched the bricks "It doesn't seem very secure.. it's as if we're the first ones to go through this tunnel in years." she stepped down on the floor which was starting to crack under her feet, which she was unknown to. Rosalie looked around "I wonder if there is a way-" the floor cracked to reveal a large hole.. obviously a trap and Rosalie fell right in, screaming behind her "OUT!"

Tasha's lavender eyes became bright "Rosalie!" she shouted as she quickly unflurried her wings. They were large with tints of dark purple at the ends. Tasha jumped down without hesitating, she started to flap her wings within tempo of her heartbeat, hoping to catch her friend in time.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
